Grind on Me
by Ol' Boy Pacman
Summary: Starfire always found the most delicious ways to tease Garfield. Limes ahead.


**I'd like to make a shout to Heartless demon wolf for captaining this ship, you're the real MVP man. Also, I don't own the Teen Titans.**

* * *

There's something about a woman wearing a man's shirt that makes her irresistible.

Koriand'r was certainly putting the idea to the test as she waited for some popcorn to complete its time in the microwave.

She was dressed in a simple ensemble really: a white t-shirt with a Mega Monkeys 4 insignia emblazed on the front in yellow lettering, black beach sandals and incredibly short blue jean shorts. Though one wouldn't be able to tell she was in fact wearing shorts under the shirt considering the length of it reaches about a quarter of distance down her thigh.

It doesn't help she's making a show of it, leaning on the tower's kitchen island; her ample derrière jutting out. It's difficult to make out the curves of the Tamaranean due the size of shirt she's wearing. Though, one can see just the beginnings of her cleavage through the front neck drop of the of the shirt.

She turns around meeting the eyes of her beau, whom quickly averts his gaze as if he weren't checking her out.

She giggles, "Garfield, I do not mind you doing the ogling. Besides I would hope my form would be pleasing to the eye of my mate. What was it you said when we were younger, 'shorty gotta donk.'" She finished with a smile, sashaying her hips tantalizingly.

A blush begins to assault the cheeks of changeling at his girlfriend's teases. She'd always been able to easily to flummox, tease and embarrass her boyfriend despite their years together and having long since moved beyond shy hand holding and awkward gawking.

"The marathon starts in a few moments. Do you need a hand with the popcorn babe?" Asks Garfield attempting to change the subject.

"Just under a minute my love."

An idea pops into her head to further tease her beloved beau as the microwave beeps, indicating its contents have finished its cycle.

And she was really looking forward to that World of Fungus marathon.

But this idea of her's will definitely be much more fun…

Taking the popcorn and placing it in a large bowl, Koriand'r makes her way to the couch where the changeling awaits her as he's sitting on the edge of the couch. He's dressed just as casually as she is. He's wearing a plain black tank top, similarly colored black athletic shorts accented by slim white stripes on either leg.

She stops directly in front of him, her form entirely taking up his vison. She bends over playfully, making a show of merely placing a bowl of popcorn on a table.

"Uh, babe?" Asks Garfield.

She looks back and sees he's completely wide-eyed and entranced by her shapely rear end. She straightens up, standing to her full height, towering above the seated Garfield. She then starts to take a seat. She places her hands on Garfield's thighs in a similar way that royalty does when they take their seat at the throne. "Make the room for me if you would Gar?" She requests in a sing-song tone, as she lightly teases the verdant skin of his knees and thighs.

"Gar." She intones once more, her previous request apparently going ignored.

He scooches back, knowing full well the lovely Tamaranean is fully capable of making him scooch.

His back hits the cushions of couch as Starfire moves in kind, resting up against his front. Her ample bottom softly cushioning the more intimate parts of his anatomy.

"Kori, not that I'm complaining, is there something you're not telling me," she rolls her hips into him, gently, "or something," he says as his breath hitches.

Starfire fully leans into him, she adjusts her hair so that its over the front of her left shoulder before she leans her head on his shoulder. "Whatever do you mean, my love. Do you not appreciate the closeness," she rolls her hips into him one more time, "while we watch The World of the Fungus?" She finished, batting her eyes at beau innocently. "Popcorn?" She asks, grabbing handful helping herself.

She rolls into him one more time and she feels his manhood now at full mast against her.

_Boo-ya, _she thinks to herself, borrowing from her cybernetic older brother.

"Sure, why not?" Responds Garfield in a near whisper, his half-lidded eyes boring into Kori's.

She leans forward once more, careful to not break contact between Changeling and herself. She goes back to her position, leaning against Garfield still facing him without turning around, with exactly four kernels of popcorn in her hand. She then takes both of Garfield's hands and places them on her waist. She then places the four kernels carefully between her lips and just barley manages to exclaim to her beau without the popcorn falling from her mouth, "Come and get it."

Apparently able to understand her, Garfield closes the distance between them. Smart to what his girlfriend is doing, he skillfully plucks each kernel of corn from her mouth. He swallows them hole, his interest in satiating another hunger at the moment. He tries to deepen the kiss, but Starfire breaks it. Garfield lets out whimper of protest. She goes in for one more peck and says, "That was nice." She cracks a self-satisfied smile as turns her attention back to the fungus program.

Garfield, trying to enact some measure of payback to his girlfriend, sneaks his hands under the shirt she's wearing. He slowly, tantalizingly runs his claws along the taut stomach of Starfire. His hands completing their exploration of the Tamaranean, take hold of the more than generous swell of her breasts. He gives them a moderate squeeze, eliciting moans of appreciation from Koriand'r.

She responds in kind, grinding HARD into him in rhythm with his ministrations, in turn eliciting moans from him.

"Come on now, Gar. I know you can take more than this." She says between mewls of pleasure, as she continues to grind into his hardened manhood.

He takes her nipples in between his thumb and index, tweaking them, not exactly roughly, yet not with the most of care either.

The scent of Koriand'r's arousal hits his senses. The need to take the Tamaranean right now is overwhelming. The fact that she'd continued grinding this entire time isn't helping matters.

Starfire, as if reading the changeling's mind, dislodges herself from him. She then leaps back his lap, now straddling him, as their lips met in a searing hot kiss.

When she pounced him, Garfield instinctively took hold of Kori's waist. The Tamaranean takes him by the wrists, holding them above his head as she bites him on the neck, hard…

SLOSH

A bucket of water has been poured on the heated lovers.

A look above them reveals said bucket encased in a familiar black energy field.

Raven's soul-self.

"A couple things," said an agitated half demoness, "one this is one of the common areas of the tower, please treat it as such, as I on occasion like to make use of it to meditate. Two, that couch isn't scotch-guarded. And three, I'm a goddamned empath do you have any idea how worked up your little display has made me?"

Detaching herself from her beau, both of them dripping wet, she approaches her friend. "I hope you can find the forgiveness in your heart, friend Raven. I was so absorbed in my teasing of Gar I didn't realize I would disturb you."

"It's fine Kori." Said Raven, waiving her hand dismissively. "Just be more mindful next time you guys' baser instincts kick. Especially when you're not in your room. Now I've gotta go find some dick." She realizes her faux pas, blushing like mad, and rushes to correct herself, "I mean, find Dick."

"Truer words have never been spoken friend Raven, I hope to find some of my own really soon," said Starfire with a smile.

"Your just gonna let that," Garfield trialed off.

"Damnit, Richard, Nightwing, whatever, you know what I mean." Yelled Raven, before she disappeared into a portal.

"So, our room, the kitchen?" Asks Changeling, trailing off once more.

"Or where ever," laughs Starfire, as she takes flight, pulling Garfield into her arms to find a place to relieve their carnal needs.


End file.
